In The Dark
by sniperwithbadaim
Summary: Kagome's assisting her cousin Miroku for a new project. He happens to be the agent of the star, Inuyasha Takahashi. She didn't even think they were going to interact with each other, but apparently, things aren't going to be THAT easy. IK MS.
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1 (Disclaimer- I don't own or profit from characters)**

Yeah, she could understand why all of her friends were so enthralled by his handsomely chiseled face. In fact, almost every girl she had come in contact to seemed like he was the best thing to ever grace the planet. Or like he was some type of god that needed attention by every mortal that had the pleasure of being within his presence. But he was nothing special to her. In fact, every other face just kind of blended in with the others since she's met Hojo. That didn't mean she didn't see where one of the three friends she was with, Yuka, was coming from. If she didn't have her fiancé, she'd suspect that in passing this handsome figure, she'd probably do a double take.

Kagome looked away from the laptop screen Yuka had shoved in her face to turn back to her wedding magazine she had been flipping through.

"Seriously, you guys, I have a lot of work to do. With Hojo gone all the time with work, I'm kind of swamped. And I'm getting that new job and everything. There's no time to fool around right now." The other girls could definitely tell Kagome was getting stressed out.

Eri rolled her eyes, "If you were listening, then you would have heard us say that this is basically your boss! And he's quite a dreamy one at that. Say, if you run into him.. give him my number, will ya?" Kagome only laughed as she felt a nudge on her arm from her friend's elbow.

"I can't even promise I'll run into him! There's going to be so many people on set. What does he even look like again?" After this, she set down her once intriguing magazine and grabbed the holds on the laptop to bring it closer to her. Ayumi just let out an exasperated sigh. Seriously, her friends were useless!

Kagome peered at the screen again. Her cousin Miroku had gotten her a job as his assistant while he worked on set for some stupid teenage romance movie. She was well off, but with the wedding of a lifetime coming up, it just seemed better to accept his offer. And seeing as Miroku was the agent of the star of the movie, Inuyasha Takahashi, it DID seem pretty reasonable that she knew some of the basic facts about him. Starting with the fact that he had sheen white, silver hair with piercing golden eyes and a smirk that could just scream sex appeal. Something she was sure she'd have to look out for. He'd already been in three hit movies which she would admit, she did enjoy one yet had not seen the other two and had an ever-growing fan base and even had a small time role in a TV series. His favorite color was obviously red, preferred ramen to steak any day, and was becoming renowned to having a temper with the press.

She shrugged, convinced it was pointless. Sure, she might run into him, but it would probably only be to refill his coffee or some other pointless chore. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted such a job anymore, come to think of it..

Yuka glared at Kagome. "Oh, no way, missy. I know that look, that's the 'I'm-not-so-sure-about-this-anymore' look. Wipe it off your face, you HAVE to do this! If you don't get.. a picture, or something, I will never forgive you!"

Kagome looked into the eyes of her friend since grade school knowing full well that her threat was mostly empty, yet still had severe consequences lingering in the sidelines. '_Well shit, at least I have people to keep me motivated?_'

Chuckling, she threw her hands up in defeat. "Caught me, I'll admit. I start tomorrow, so I should probably finishing packing. So uh, leave"

Kagome ushered her friends out of her apartment and let out a sigh when she shut the door. This project would take about 3 months. Three long, grueling months until that final week. In that much time, she would be happily married and able to fully start on her career as a teacher. Kagome smiled, thinking about it, only to frown again, realizing that she hadn't heard from her beloved Hojo yet today.

Walking over to her BlackBerry Curve sitting back on the couch, she unlocked it to press the speed dial to her almost-husbands number, waiting to hear his soothing, boyish voice. It rang once, twice, and finally on the fourth ring, she frowned as it went to voicemail.

"Well, I guess you're out giving hand jobs to midgets, so uh, just let me know when that little fella cums, alright? Just kidding, call me when you get this? I love you, honey." Kagome giggled at her, what she thought, witty voicemail inspired by Daniel Tosh. She set down her phone, sighed again, and got to the matter at hand, packing. Miroku had warned her that they would probably be staying up late and waking up really early so she might as well stay with him for awhile seeing as she lived a ways away. The actual filming didn't start for a couple more days, but Miroku was one to make sure everything was set up to start well, meaning she would have to be there to learn the ropes before it really mattered.

After about two more hours of going through her clothes and items, she finally had two suitcases filled with hopefully everything she needed. If not, well, she could always buy it. It WAS only an hour away to her cousin's place, and she was sure she'd be well provided for.

Stretching her limbs, she decided to call it a night, excited for the next day to start.

OOOOO

Kagome stirred to sun rays hitting her face. Cracking her eyes open, she grabbed her phone to look at the time. Noticing that it was ten o'clock, she sprang up. After all, she only had an hour to get there, and well, it took an hour to get there! The adrenaline from the shock caused her to totally miss the voicemail that she had gotten in the middle of the night.

Rushing around, she grabbed the few necessities to make herself presentable, grabbed her bags and a granola bar to snack on, she hailed a taxi to the train station.

Finally having a breather to herself, she got the chance to look at her phone and listened to the voicemail.

"Hey darling, uh, good and bad news, so I guess we'll start with the bad and go from there. I'm going to have to stay late tonight. In fact, I'll probably just crash on the couch here again. Good news is, they said if I win this case, I'll probably be partner by the end of this season! I'm sorry I won't be there to wish your trip well. I'll be sure to send you some salves for your feet, I can only imagine what the walking must do to them. And I want my bride to fit into her ridiculously high heels! Love you!" Kagome smiled at that last part. Hojo had always been the shy type. In fact, it took him nearly three months to ask her out back in high school, and all through college to finally pop the question. But they made up for it by having a short engagement. So the fact that he was beginning to open up about it really brightened her day. She always did love to hear when he would brag about her to his clients.

Kagome tapped the driver on the shoulder as he almost missed the train station completely. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Guess I'm zoning out today." Kagome just giggled and said it was not a problem. I mean, who doesn't day dream once in awhile? As long as she got there in time, there was no harm.

She hauled her bags to the proper compartments and boarded the train, waiting until her destination was upon her. Before she knew it, there it was. Hollywood was upon her, and she felt that things were about to change. And oh, how they were.

She grabbed her things as she could feel the warm wind throwing her waist length hair around her face. Her skirt ruffles being thrown back and forth along her thighs, as if playing tag against her skin. She closed her eyes and tilted her face toward the sun, letting the rays kiss them elegantly until she came to her senses and decided to start moving again.

Getting into another taxi, she waited for ten minutes until she would see her cousin for the first time in a year and a half. She loved her family, it was just that her little suburbia made time fly by so fast. Holidays would come and go, and before she knew it, months passed by since she'd seen her family. Not that she didn't call, she made sure to phone Miroku once a week, her mother and gramps the day after, and if she was in a good mood, her little brother Souta the day after that. That's only if she felt like it though. He was always so busy with his geeky friends in college. What she got for having a brother that majored in computer science. She would never understand the appeal in making video games, but to each, their own.

The taxi pulled up in front of a semi-secluded two story house. It wasn't ginormous by any means, but it was bigger than the shrine she lived in when she was growing up. This house was surrounded by a solid clay wall that fused together by an iron fence with two letters, M H, in cursive where the gate doors met. The wall itself was covered in vines that were beginning to blossom in the prettiest purple flowers Kagome had seen this season. She almost wanted to pluck one and put it in her hair, but she decided she had plenty of time to do that on another day. She really did not want to keep Miroku waiting any longer and decided to get on her way.

Pulling out the keys Miroku gave her awhile ago, she heaved her items through the door only to hear a loud SMACK. Dropping everything just inside the door, she ran into the room next to the entry hallway and was welcomed with the sight of her cousin with a red hand print on his cheek. His client, Inuyasha sitting next to him trying to hold back a chuckle, as the glowering woman with the tell-tale hand that was still raised, fumed. Next to her was the famous Kikyo Katashi who didn't seem to have any emotion displayed upon her flawless face. She was anyone's definition of beautiful, by all means, but being presentable was up to the individual's interpretation.

Kagome pieced together that the two agents had met together and knowing her cousin, he'd made a move of some sort. She sighed. '_Good to know some things never change_."

OOOOO

AN: okay, I was driving one day and the beginning just kinda.. came to my head, so I had to type it out. I hope it wasn't too bad?

And the title is from DJ Tiesto's song "In The Dark" I just so happened to be listening to it, and liked it haha.

:]


	2. Burning Up

**Chapter 2 (Disclaimer- refer to chapter 1)**

It's always weird to have everyone in the room stare at you. It feels like all your faults and every flaw just suddenly pops to the front of your brain and while you try to discreetly cover them up, you still feel completely exposed for everyone to see. The silence pounds in your ears as you wait for someone to make a move, any kind of move, to make that moment pass and become forgotten.

That was exactly how Kagome felt within that moment.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing after the woman with the raised hand had slapped her predator. After seeing her raven black hair follow her as she stopped in the hallway, it was hard NOT to look. And all but one were slightly stunned and confused to see the new-comer, especially seeing as they were under the impression that this was a semi-important, low-key meeting. Why in the world would a stranger be there, then? Miroku took this as his cue to speak up.

"Sango, you wound me so," teasingly glaring at the woman. Turning back to Kagome, he smiled. "Ah, cousin, how lovely it is to see you again!" He walked over to where she stood.

Kagome, with a smirk now dawning across her face, threw her hands up in the air. "Come here, favorite cousin EVARR!"

Miroku barreled into her, almost making them fall over, but both of them had braced for the impact and merely swayed. "Pf, as if. Too bad I'm your _only_ cousin, and therefore, even if I were covered in boils and had some odd disease, I'd _have_ to be your favorite. Sucker." Kagome just giggled to this, but they drew apart as they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Sango was still standing up on her side of the couch with Kikyo sitting next to her, both with a look of complete confusion dressing their face. Inuyasha just had one eye brow raised and scoffed. "Please do excuse us working _important_ people here, but I thought we had a meeting going on? Not very formal, but Christ, even I know this is ridiculous."

Miroku turned to Kagome, a look of disappointment drawing his eye-brows together. "They are kinda right, official meeting type thing. I'll help you set up in a bit? Remember which room is yours, right?" Kagome just nodded. "First on the right up the stairs, got it!"

As she finished, she twirled on the ball of her heel and marched back to her bags. Sighing, she picked the lighter one up and proceeded to find her room. Rushing back to get the other one, she took her sweet time. They were in hearing range, after all. And who wasn't curious from time to time, _especially_ when it's 'official type of meetings'.

Kagome strained her ears towards the living room with the two opposing couches that had contained four important names in the movie industry. Not that she really cared, or anything. Just something to amuse her mind for the moment.

"Well, we'd have to wait until after we finish to leak this…. Would that work? … That would be great!" Kagome sighed, only hearing the voice of the woman who she guessed was Sango speak. So much for hearing something juicy. Ah well, there's always time for that later.

Kagome trudged back to the room that she was staying in for the remainder of her extended stay. It wasn't that she didn't like it here, with the twinkie colored walls, full-size bed with matching mahogany dresser, drawer, and vanity mirror set. She even eyed the new addition, a desk. Of course, she remembered, this stay _is_ for business.

Either way, this room just didn't compare to the cozy feeling at her place with Hojo. They had more of the, white walls with the red couch, crazy pillow type of space. This room was all about how the sun hit everything. And well, let's face it. Home was home because they had it together. Here, he was missing.

'_Enough of this, I can't start my own pity party without any support! Plus, this could be romantic, not seeing each other until so close to the wedding.'_

Kagome smiled as she set her first bag on top of the bed, unzipping the contents so as to put them up in their places. Just as she was about to pull out her first item, Miroku knocked on her door, making her jump.

"Anxious for something, dear cousin?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Just thinking, don't get your panties in a twist."

"You can start on all that later, right now I need you to become acquainted with everyone before I put you to work," and he walked out leaving her to follow.

Kagome hadn't really known what to expect when she took up Miroku's offer. She figured the big shot names would be on a set or something doing their roles, and she would be out doing some low-level paper work.

She had completely misjudged the entire situation. As Miroku's assistant, she would have to do some odd-ball jobs, yes. But that also included direct contact with his clients, meaning those big-shot names.

As these thoughts started to finally connect, she was already walking back down the stairs to the living room where the two stars and an agent were still sitting and waiting for her, Kagome had internally started to panic.

She was normally a level-headed girl. Working with kids, that meant that if you become outwardly anxious, the entire room would reek of this anxiety and the kids would become just as anxious and well.. disaster ensues. So she had become adapt to never really showing it.

So as she became into view, she looked like she was ready to take on anything. She smiled and did a close-bodied wave.

Miroku, completely oblivious to any potential wariness, and who had become immune to becoming star-struck, merely strutted into the room. "Okay, Kagome, you'll be working with Inuyasha the most. If he gets rude, don't mind him, it's normal. In fact, the only reason I ever see him remotely nice or a _hint_ of a smile is when he's getting paid."

"Watch it lecher, I _am_ the one paying you." Kagome giggled at this, '_Case and point._'

At the sound of her melodious laughter, Inuyasha blushed a light shade of pink. Not that anyone dared to point it out.

"Whatever, as if you could find anyone else that would put up with you?" bit back Miroku. "Continuing on, next you'll be conversing with Sango here. Kikyo is the other lead role, but everything will have to go through Sango, so just go to her first. But you know, if you want, I'll do all that mingling for you.." Miroku winked in the direction of the other agent who had started clinching her fists.

To avoid another red cheek, Kagome decided this was an opportune moment to make a better impression.

"Uh, pleasure to meet you all." Miroku beamed at his lovely cousin. Kikyo glanced over at her, almost judging her character, and after seemingly deeming her worthy, spared a smile. Very small, almost barely lifting her cheek. But one, none the less. Kagome guessed her to be the quiet, elegant type.

Sango, almost a polar opposite, looked delighted at having the chance of working with the girl. '_How in the world do these two decide on anything?_' Despite her skepticism, Kagome welcomed the handshake that Sango had started.

"I really think that we'll make good friends, don't you think? I mean, come on, your shoes are adorable. And shoes say a lot about a person." Kagome just laughed at Sango's assessment and looked down at her flats. They were cute, indeed.

"I think we'll be a blast, indeed"

The only person that seemed completely disinterested in the going-ons of the living room, was the one person who would matter the most. Kagome got a lot discouraged again. '_Though, I guess not getting any attention is better than getting bad attention._'

Miroku moved so that Kagome could sit on their couch with them. "So, today we aren't doing anything special from here on out, so enjoy your free time while you can."

Perhaps it was due to the sudden apprehension of the responsibility that she was about to over-take, taking on big-shot movie stars was kind of a serious deal. If she were to attract some unwanted attention, it could go to the media, and then she'd be ruined forever! But that was getting ahead of herself.

It could also be due to the fact that it was mid-afternoon by now, but Kagome's stomach had begun to growl.

Throwing on a faint blush, and excusing herself, she shuffled into the kitchen to fetch herself something to eat.

The first cupboard had nothing but bags of chips. While they did sound good, it just didn't seem the type of food to satiate her hunger. Next stop, the fridge. Shoving open the door, Kagome was welcomed with the site of an old jar of relish, a tube of mustard, a 6-pack of beer, and a pizza box that she couldn't even guess when it had originated from. Closing the door in disgust, she opted to have one of the few remaining packages of ramen. Simple, yet satisfying.

Sango came sauntering in during this time. "I'm honestly surprised you found anything here. Don't get me wrong, those two can eat. But no one ever said they can cook."

"I suppose that's to be guessed though. Since when do males do anything for themselves, ever?"

Sango smiled, knowingly. "I knew I'd like you."

Kagome turned around and went back to work, adding her own small talk here and there while adding in a few vegetable and a dash of salt to bring out that extra flavor.

Once finished, the two ladies mingled back out to the living room where Miroku and Inuyasha had started to plug in some video game and Kikyo merely observing.

Sango and Kagome sat back in their respective spots on opposite couches and watched wires being thrown all over the living room. Apparently, hooking up a game system is not as easy as it seems.

Kagome sat cross-legged eating her ramen out of the bowl when they had finally figured it all out and sat on either side of her, controllers in hand. You would think being in this position would give ample amount of space so that if a person were sitting next to her and cried out a foul against his opponent and smashed his hand down, the bowl would not come tumbling upon both the crier and the eater, but it in fact had.

Singeing hot water burned the side of Kagome's arm while the rest spilled onto Inuyasha's lap, the latter cursing up a storm.

"Fucking cock sucking mother fucking bitch! What the hell! What are you playing at, bitch? Do you even know who i am? What-"

Kagome tuned out the rest of the explicative's while Miroku tried to clean everything up, Sango was doing her best to usher Kikyo out as fast as she could. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. She could feel the hot water being dabbed away from her arm from a paper towel. Her setting down the innocent bowl, with its contents half missing, onto the table where it remained harmless. She could see Inuyasha standing up and fanning out his pants, specifically the crotch region. His mouth opening and closing from his non-stop tyrade. His adams apple bobbing up and down as he kept going and going, swatting at Miroku when his attempts simply were not helping the situation at all after going for the spot where he wanted no other man to touch.

The moment Kagome came to, Sango and Kikyo were already halfway to the door, the mantra of "Go, Kikyo, let's go now before he starts swinging. Go, go, go!" and a hurried "Sorry, Miroku, see you in a few days!" thrown out just before the door slammed shut. An intense wave of embarrassment washed over her once again that day.

'_What else could possibly go wrong?_'

Of course, she didn't know that when you ask that, it more than likely becomes answered.

OOOOO

**AN:** I didn't know that much time had passed since my first post, sorry:]

But thank you, very much. I think it should start picking up soon. Let me know what you think!


	3. Giants In The Ocean

**Chapter 3 (Disclaimer- Look to chapter 1!)**

The first night was always the worst. Falling asleep with nothing but worry on the mind was one thing, next you know it, you open your eyes and you realize the pillows feel funny. The blanket sits on you weird because the weight is different. Expand a little farther, and you realize the bed frame isn't quite the same. The walls don't have the right pictures glaring at you from across the room. In fact, they aren't even the right color anymore.

'_What the heck is going on?_'

And that's when everything came crashing back to Kagome.

How she had ruined not only her clothes, but that of the famous rising actor Inuyasha Takahashi, causing Kikyo Katashi and her agent, Sango to go rushing out. Kagome apologized over and over until Inuyasha finally left when the water stains dried off a bit and he had deemed them worthy of being seen in public. Kagome was so humiliated, she mumbled a 'goodnight' to Miroku and slunked off to bed.

In fact, it sounded perfectly healthy to just stay in bed for a few days. Probably a lot safer –not just for her, but for everyone else, as well. Especially seeing as it took hours before sleep had graced her with its presence, lulling her into a dreamless sleep.

What she needed right now, was some definite fiancé phone action.

Kagome hoisted herself up from the confines of the blankets to prop herself up against the pillow. Scanning the room, she recalled the charger on the small stand next to the bed with her phone nesting behind an empty picture frame that Miroku's parents had bought for her one holiday.

Staring down at the screen, Kagome realized she was kind of disappointed. '_I mean, come on, I'm gone for a full day already and nothing?_'

"What does a girl have to do to get some attention around here, these days?"

After calling and getting the voicemail, again, she decided it best to just suck it up and deal. Getting dressed in a blue v-neck shirt, dark wash capris, gold flats, and a red scarf, the day didn't seem so dreaded anymore. It really was hard to have a negative outlook when you looked so damn cute.

Kagome walked out of the room and spotted Miroku just down the hall, about to go downstairs for breakfast when the doorbell rang. Miroku raised his left eye-brow in a quizzical expression. "Were you expecting visitors, dear cousin?" Kagome shook her head. "I do say then, last on there has to make French toast!"

And with that, he turned on his heal and ran, pausing only to calculate where his feet would land after skipping two stairs at a time.

Too bad he didn't calculate the fact that Kagome would be sliding down the banister, completely surpassing him by half a second. With the door within view now, it was evident that she was in the lead yet somehow, when her hand went to grab for the handle on the door, it was already swinging open, claiming Miroku as victorious.

The poor delivery boy on the other side was a little stunned to see two people panting, seeming as if they'd ran a mile just to get to the door at 8 am. It was now his turn to raise the left eye-brow in a quizzical expression while handing out a gift basket.

Miroku, upon seeing the contents, handed it to Kagome. He had no use for foot creams and sole implants. At least, not in front of the delivery boy.

"I need you to sign here saying you received this, sir."

Miroku grabbed the pen and clipboard, adding his signature to the paper. "Say, how did you get up to the door anyway? I got that gate for a reason.."

The delivery boy scratched his head. "Huh? It was open when I got here. Sorry, sir." Taking the clipboard back, he left the agent alone to ponder.

After realizing it wasn't that critical of an issue, it wouldn't be the first time he had left it open –damn forgetfulness. Slash laziness. Miroku turned back around to see Kagome devouring the shrink wrap to a gift basket, envelope torn carelessly at her side and the card still left open. He peered over her shoulder in case she didn't want him to read the contents, not that they said a lot anyway.

'I GOT THIS CREAM FOR YOUR FEET SO YOU DON'T BLISTER THEM. IF YOU CALL AND I DON'T ANSWER, I'M BUSY AT WORK.

LOVE, HOJO'

"Well isn't he just the charmer.."

Kagome looked at him. "What?"

Stepping back so as not to seem suspicious, he just stood there. "Uh, I hope it doesn't get warmer? It's nice outside and all, in fact, why don't I show you around! Yeah, that's a good excuse."

OOOOO

It didn't take long for Kagome to realize his excuse was full of shit. In fact, it took about 2 seconds, but she decided to go with it anyway. See how creative he could be. Or just to make him feel awkward. Probably the latter one.

Either way, the day was a semi-success. She knew where to get groceries from (online), and to actually close the gate. Apparently, quite a few people know where the agent to the new star lived, though he had 'no idea how that information was leaked!' Pf, yeah right. Kagome could practically see him doing taking the picture outside his house, telling any bystander he's taking a picture to show off his house for his loving family, only to send to Perez Hilton. What a player.

'_Well, as long as he can bullshit everyone else, no need to call him out, no?_' Kagome chuckled at her own musings.

She also got a quick tour of the studio and found the premise of the movie they were involved in. It was about the Warring States era. About a boy who fell in love with a priestess, despite the fact everyone thought him a criminal. The real criminal became jealous of their loooove and tried to set the two against each other, and blah blah blah, it all works out in the end.

Hollywood just isn't original anymore these days. What a bummer.

But mostly what she learned the most throughout the day, was that her cousin had a major crush on Sango. He didn't exactly tell her this, but it was painfully obvious. They dabbled here and there with their visitations, but when they went to Sango's office.. it was well over a two hours. Not that she really cared, she had a blast. It was like the two women were destined to become best friends. Most of the afternoon consisted in making fun of Miroku, by either sharing past stories or pointing out his existing flaws. They didn't just focus on Miroku though, Kagome told Sango all about Hojo and their upcoming wedding. Kagome learned information on how Sango and Kikyo came to working together, and about how both their brothers were about the same age. And of course, both dweebs.

All in all, the day had been a success. But they still had one more stop to make. Inuyasha's private quarters, though he still stayed at Miroku's for the most part. This was going to be something.

Once they made it to his apartment, which really didn't have that great of a view and Kagome could definitely see the perks of staying at Miroku's, Kagome had half expected his place to be a dumb on the inside. Opening the door though, she was welcomed with a neat surprise. The living area had a chic black couch complimented with dark-wood tables and an off-white tapestry. The deep red curtains made the room pop with this restless electricity. The plasma TV rested along the wall surrounded by DVD's. She so desperately wanted to see what movies they were, probably more teeny-bop shit. But it'd be nice to see something else.

The kitchen however, was a war zone. Pots and pans were littered all over the counters, food caked on the insides from lord knows when. Bowls stacked in the sink attracting a number of bugs, and the trash can looked as if it should have been taken out two weeks ago. It was such a difference with the rest of the space, Kagome was taken back a bit.

"I at least hope he cooks decently." Kagome looked around to see if anyone had noticed her speaking aloud. She actually was _trying_ to be nice, seeing as she spilt hot water over the man the day before. That was when Kagome realized she was missing the main ingredient. Inuyasha. He was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Miroku? Where's the man of the hour, it's his place and all, I feel nosy."

Miroku gave her a sheepish look. "Well, to be honest. Yash likes to sleep in quite a bit. I was wondering if you'd do the honor of waking him up. I tried to call three times before coming here, and it didn't work too well.."

Kagome scoffed. Yeah right, like she was about to wake up someone who she pissed off more than she should seeing as he's kind of her superior in a ways, and from guessing that it's mid-afternoon and he's not awake, it doesn't seem like he's an easy riser. Suuure, she was gonna do it. Yeah. No.

"Sorry, cousin. That's not gonna work with me. Better luck next time." Kagome stalked over to the couch and sat down with her arms crossed, just to show off how determined she was about this. No one was going to move her. Not even if they were to offer—

"How about I throw in a double scoop of ice cream? And a massage?"

Shit. He knew her too well.

Sighing, she lifted herself off the couch and stalked to the 'second room on the right.' How cliché, these architects need to come up with something better. The door handle was right in front of her. The seemingly innocent knob that was the gateway to hell. The man honestly didn't seem that bad, but Holy Bajebus he could scare the crap out of her when he was startled.

Kagome sighed once more before daring to tread into the darkness that lied within. Once the deed was done though, it wasn't all that bad. The floor was the same off-white as the living room. The bed sheets, though disheveled, were close to the same deep-red of the curtains. '_He must really like that color palate_.' More proof was from the dresser and TV stand which were both in a black colored wood, just shades away from the color of the couch. It seemed very classy, minus the pile of clothes on the floor. Seriously, who needs to use dressers, anyway. So outdated.

Tip-toeing towards the side of the bed, she decided to start with a nice tactic. Nudge him a few times, see if he'd gradually wake up. But of course it wouldn't be that easy. After watching his leg fall back to the same position after four tries, she decided to get a little more bold. She lifted up his arm and let it slap back against his body. Nothing. She flicked his ears. Nothing. "Alright, time to bring out the big guns."

The only other thing she could think of was how she would often wake up Souta when he had one of his early morning matches. She rolled him over to where his back was against the bed, which of course, still didn't wake him in the least bit. She then had to climb on top of the bed, and no, not just sit next to him, sit on top of him so that she was practically straddling him. She bent over close to his ear and tried to start nice again.

"Inuyasha." Nothing.

"Inuyashaaaa." Again, more noise-less breathing.

"Quick! A roach in your kitchen! It's going to eat your ramen!" This time a bit of a jerk, but nothing worthwhile. She could have sworn he started mumbling about revenge.

Enough was enough. She bent down so that her mouth was right next to his ear and whispered a short sentence. Before she even had enough time to lift back up, his eyes had popped open with a disoriented look in them. He obviously hadn't connected the dots and only felt some type of pressure on him. Poor guy, woke up with a stranger on top of him. So he did what any reasonable man would do. Scramble for the covers, thus effectively knocking the other person off the bed.

Miroku, who had witnessed this last part of the scene, laughed from the doorway. "Well, well. Looks like my little cousin is the one person who can wake up the great Takahashi. I can only imagine what she whispered."

Inuyasha's cheeks reddened a few shades at this. "Keep your mind out of the gutter, lech. And how did you even get in my apartment? Get out of my room, both of you. Especially get this wench away from me, who knows what else she'll ruin."

Kagome gracefully glared from her spot on the floor. She wasn't in the right position to be as intimidating as she felt she needed to be, but damnit, she was trying to make amends here. "Uh, excuse me. All I wanted to do was say sorry for yesterday, but forget that. You can just go on being on your high horse."

Kagome got up and marched right back to the living room and stayed there for the remainder of the 15 minute visit in which Miroku tried to convince Inuyasha to apologize. Or at least get dressed. She had no clue he only slept in boxers, excuse her for not being one of his rabid fans that knew every minute detail.

I guess the day just had it in for her.

OOOOO

The next few weren't that great either. Relations with Inuyasha didn't get much better. Most of their encounters entailed him glaring at her, her rolling her eyes or sticking out her tongue. Yeah, who said maturity was needed in the real world? She got along just fine. Mostly though, they'd just bicker about the stupidest of things.

Inuyasha had to start memorizing more of his lines before they started practicing and shooting, so most of their time was spent in the studio. Kagome was to take all phone calls during this, schedule their press conferences, photo shots, squash any rumors. And most importantly, pick up food for the lunch breaks and coffee breaks.

Who knew a star could have such specifications for ramen? At least, that's what Kagome thought.

"I had asked you to heat it up for over three minutes, otherwise by the time I get to it, it'll be tepid."

"Fine, then I'll just re-heat it. Problem solved."

Inuyasha sputtered at this. "No, you can't do that either. Then it just tastes funny. Fine, follow me and I'll show you how to do it properly." He grabbed her hand and made her follow him to the break room where he threw out yet another perfectly fine cup of ramen to show her the 'right way' to make a bowl.

"Okay, see the timer? Yeah, it's set to _over_ three minutes. I'm sure even a twit like you could figure it out."

Kagome could hardly believe his nerve. "Whoa, was that almost a compliment coming from you? And here I thought you hated me.."

"Oh don't worry, I'm close to it." They both sat there in awkward silence as the ramen finished. Both were dying to outsmart the other, but neither just had the energy to anymore. It took a lot to keep bickering about nothing.

Luckily, they didn't have to stand much longer in silence. Kagome's phone chose that moment to set off her special ring tone. One that made her smile instantly and grapple for her phone.

"Don't look too enthused to get away from me," muttered Inuyasha.

"Oh hey, sweetheart… No, that's just Inuyasha Takahashi pouting over his food… Yeah, he's no big deal. My break is about to end though, can I call you after work? …. I love you, bye."

Kagome clicked her phone shut. If she had been looking up, she might have noticed a different look in her company's eyes, but she wasn't focused on him at all. Instead, she was overjoyed to have finally heard from her Hojo.

"So, who was that? Your brother?"

"Are you trying to insinuate that I can't get a boyfriend? Well sorry to burst your bubble, it was my fiancé."

Whoa.

That word didn't bode well with Inuyasha, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. The damn girl was too lively to be getting hitched soon. She should be reserved. But no, she was..

She was fun.

OOOOO

**AN**: Whoaaaa, sorry for the late update. I was just more interested in reading I guess haha. And I started watching Angelic Layer. For all you Clamp fans, I'd suggest it, fersure. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Let me know, even if it is to critique. I wont mind:]


	4. Catfish Soup

**Chapter 4- (Disclaimer- look to Chapter 1!)**

Kagome sighed as she got off the phone.

Figures. Of all the luck out in the world, she had to get the shittiest. Especially today.

Miroku had told her that it would be a lot of hands on stuff, but today was the first dose of just what all that entailed. She had been up since before the sun to compromise with the costume designer.

Apparently, Inuyasha didn't like having his chest exposed during 60% of the movie. Not that she would either, but that's completely different.

Kagome persuaded Jakotsu, the clothing specialist, that his chest shouldn't be seen by everyone else, what fun would that leave for him? It was pretty evident the man had a bit of a crush on the star.

How, she couldn't possibly fathom.

And the fact that his chest had a gleam of its own, and rippled under any movement, was reason enough to cover it up. No one should have pecs like that. It was just…unfair.

After that fiasco, Miroku had called to discuss that while he was on scene with the writers while they shot the parts without his client, she was to practice the mushy romance parts with Inuyasha to keep him prepared.

Basically, keep him entertained and in practice so he wouldn't get bored and everything go out the window.

Typical.

She showed up at his apartment, a bag of potato chips in hand. While the man might adore ramen, his sincerest weak spot seemed to be Lays. She remembered the other night when him and her cousin were playing Modern Warfare 2 and she got up for just a second to get a drink after having a few chips, she came back and they were all gone.

Of course, as if the salt spread questioningly across his lips weren't giving it away enough, he got all defensive about their disappearance. She hadn't even said anything.

What a baby.

She rolled her eyes at the memory, already halfway dreading the day. Other half was restless, but she put that off as ready to go relax. Yeah. That was it.

She was so lost in thought that she barely recognized the broad chest that she was just complaining about a few hours ago was almost smacked against her cheek. She really needed to watch where she was walking sometimes…

"Oi, wench, watch where you're going. And what the fuck are you doing here anyway?" His hand scratching some unknown spot on his head, clearly just waking up.

"Inuyasha, it's past noon. How in the world can you sleep in so late?"

She made sure to keep her eyes anywhere but on his chest. His empty bowl, probably of what was once ramen, seemed to be the main subject of her attention right now.

He finally took notice and put on a shirt that was laying on the floor near his couch.

"I got better things to do than sleep all damn night, _mother_. Anything else you wanna bitch about?" He grabbed the bag from her hands which she didn't complain about while she sat on the couch.

"Miroku said that since Kikyo was filming for a few days that I get to fill in." Her tone clearly showed her excitement for the duty. Or more like her lack of.

Not that he noticed. "As if you could possibly come close."

The girl in question waited for her jerk of a partner to sit down next to her before her shoe swiftly met his bare foot.

"You don't think I haven't noticed? And I don't particularly want to be here either. I've done a shit ton more than you, so let's just get this over with already."

He looked at her like she had slowly grown a third head during her rant, and decided not to say anything about his foot. It didn't hurt anyway, and she was damn scary when she was angry. She didn't even yell, that was the worst part.

Inuyasha silently grabbed a script from the table and handed it to the still seething girl next to him.

"Uh. I'm sure you're adequate enough to read, I guess…" He mumbled, hoping she would hear so he wouldn't have to repeat that again. That was as close as he got to an apology. And he sure was handing those out to this girl like candy.

This shit needed to stop quick.

Kagome sighed. "Sorry for exploding, I shouldn't have yelled like that. Where do you wanna start?"

Inuyasha turned towards the middle of the huge book, directing her to the lines he hadn't quite got down yet. Not that she needed to know that. He was perfect. Always.

"You know, Miroku doesn't ever go to the set like this. He usually just has the writers call him when they make a change."

Kagome wore that all-knowing smile and Inuyasha just gave her a weird look again. "Would you not do that, it creeps me out."

The girl just smiled even further. "You aren't catching on to this? This is insane. My cousin Miroku has a _crush_. Yes, he chases girls, but not like this."

Inuyasha just scoffed at the girl. Figures she'd try to make it romantic. "Listen, just because he went there just this once, doesn't mean he's going after that Sango lady. He could actually be getting serious about my career."

They paused for a second.

"Yeah, okay, he likes her." Causing them both to laugh.

He glanced over at the girl, her cheeks rising from mirth, eyes twinkling from the moment. He made her laugh. Not that it was such a hard thing, it seemed she was laughing most of her waking hours, but the fact that the source was from him?

It was elation.

It was a sensation he wasn't used to.

It was against everything he was normally for.

He wondered how often her fiancée made her laugh. Oh, there he went making himself all grouchy again.

Back to what he was comfortable with. He could work with being an ass.

"Okay, let's get to work, wench. Don't wake me up for nothin'."

Of course nothing could go smooth…

OOOOO

They had to run the same scene for a good two hours before he finally got all of his cues down. She never realized how hard it was to get all of this down.

And who knew Inuyasha was such a sap. The scene in question was a heart-wrenching story of how he hadn't betrayed the girl he loved, the girl Kikyo played. Kagome remembered a few times how her eyes got lost in his.

Okay, so he was a good actor. So what? She sure as shit wasn't going to tell Yuka or Eri that, they'd have a field day. They pushed Hojo onto her for months before she caved in, and now that she was around a movie star for all hours of a day?

Holy crap, she wouldn't stand a chance. He was a jerk, he was a jerk…

"What did you say about jerks?"

Uh-oh.

"Inuyasha, are you hearing things? I didn't say anything. Maybe something about.. perks. Yeah, you must get perks."

Inuyasha raised a brow. This woman was nuts. "I'm going to get some more chips, we're taking a break." He stood up and grabbed the bowl off the table. Who needs to get a clean one when there's a perfectly capable one a hand reach away?

He was only gone a few seconds and when he returned, he found Kagome sprawled out on his couch, passed out.

It was almost darling.

Her blackberry was lighting up on the table, HOJO displayed across the screen. Inuyasha promptly picked it up and clicked the 'end' button.

Sucker.

He placed his chips next to the displaced phone and grabbed the girl under her knees with one arm and placed her head on his chest with the other. Might as well be a gentleman. He wasn't completely inhuman.

He walked the sleeping girl towards his bed, gently setting her down. It would be a shame to wake her up. He almost thought he had when she grasped for his shirt, oddly having a firm grip on it.

"Don't leave….Inuyasha…"

He blushed as she mumbled his name.

He went back and grabbed a copy of the script and sat next to the sleeping girl.

Inuyasha didn't even complain when her head made its way on his lap as she snuggled against his leg. It was so awkwardly cute, and she wasn't conscious to say anything…

The bitch had better wake up in a less awkward state though, or he'd severely regret letting this happen.

OOOOO

Miroku smiled a bit to himself. He had an imprint of a hand plastered to his face most of the day, but by damn, it was worth it.

The crew had been working in a cave today, and most of that time, Kikyo had been kneeling.

Which of course, meant lovely Sango would be on the same level as her. Leaving that beautiful butt of hers just begging to be touched.

It got touched.

Numerous, glorious times.

He even overheard her talking to one of the make-up girls about how her hand was starting to hurt from slapping him so frequently.

It wasn't his fault she was so wonderfully constructed.

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket while camera was rolling and Miroku briskly walked off set, waving at a few people among the way. Oh the woes of being handsome in Hollywood.

"Well if it isn't my favorite client!"

"_Do you even have any other clients, Lech_?"

"Inuyasha, why are you whispering? Are you getting arrested by the cops? I can fly there in a few hours! Am I your call? I feel so honored! But disturbed, I'm not exactly _made_ of money—"

"_Shut up already. No I'm not around cops, Kagome fell asleep. I have a question though, does my character really need to have to go all the way with the girl? It just seems so misplaced_."

Miroku froze for a second. One, Inuyasha was caring enough to let Kagome sleep? And if he was whispering, she must be in close proximity. Curious. And second, he was actually reading his lines in advance? _And_ asking questions!

"What the hell happened to my best friend, and where did he go?"

Miroku heard a faint sigh in the background. As if Inuyasha should be so surprised at his reaction. It really was a sight to behold.

Or hear. Whichever.

"_Keh, get over it, Lech. Talk to the writers, it just feels like a way to sell the film. I want it done right, got it_?"

"Yash, you know with the deal and everything, it'd make a lot more sense if the scene was there…"

All the agent was graced with though was a quick, "Just do it." And a dial tone.

Inuyasha really was so impatient sometimes.

OOOOO

AN: Hiiii:]

Thanks for reading, guys! I'm really glad some of you are enjoying this haha. And I apologize for the infrequent updates, I'm trying to work on that. I'm way better at starting ideas than finishing them, but I'm also determined.

And also watching the new season, you should too!

Merry belated Christmas, and review if you so wish it (so wish it haha)


	5. No Sleep Til Brooklyn

**Chapter 5 (Disclaimer- Don't own or profiiit)**

It was always such a nuisance when his eyes crossed together from looking at paper too frequently. That's why he swore up and down was the reason why he never really read the script until he really needed to. His memory wasn't like a goldfish, he could skim it once and it was basically implanted into his brain. That was one good thing he got from his father, his photographic memory.

With power comes responsibility. It really pissed him off though when Miroku assumed that he should remember birthdays. Since when did he need to even look at a calendar, anyway? That's specifically why he had Miroku as an agent. Plus, people didn't earn him money. They did the opposite, he had to actually _spend_ money for birthdays. And care enough to know what the other person even wanted.

Thank god for gift cards.

If he was even that willing. Apparently, Miroku had complained all he got the past few times was just card with a hundred inside. In fact, Inuyasha was fairly certain the last birthday card was actually a 'get well soon' card.

Oh, well. No harm, no foul.

As the saying went, anyway.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He wasn't one to stay focused, especially on something he deemed wasn't even necessary at the moment. But this damned girl had a vice-like grip on his leg. It had been two fucking hours, and her relentless hold hadn't let up. Not even once.

And his bladder dearly needed some release.

He had gotten about two pages through when he had to shift again, causing the woman's head that was resting on his lap to scoot up.

Kagome let out a slight groan at being unwillingly moved. She realized she was comfortably warm and lying on something firm yet plushy in some way. She was too tired to even question it and snuggled further into her makeshift pillow. She was so very tired, after all.

Inuyasha did a quick intake of air, muscles completely tensing. The innocent girl between his legs moved literally, _right_ between his legs.

And much to his chagrin, it seemed his body was enjoying it. Try as he might, he tried to focus on the paper, willing anything to get that cross-eyed feeling again just to avoid the pressure of weight that was so close to a sexual harassment file. '_No fucking way_.'

Kagome shrieked as she was thrown on the ground, landing in a pile of blankets that reeked of embarrassment.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're playing at? Don't tell me you didn't know where your hand was going! Get the hell out of here. And…and don't come back!"

'_The fuck was that?_' Kagome blinked, getting the sleep away from her conscious, all that she processed was a sheen of white hair heading towards a portal that led to a bathroom.

She stood up, untangling herself from the blankets, and connected that she had fallen asleep. "Hey, Inuyasha? How long was I asleep?"

The door reopened a few seconds later, the scowling man on the other side. "Can't you even let a man piss without your trap opening up? And for too long. For fuck's sake, keep your fantasies in your dreams."

Kagome opened her mouth for a retort. There wasn't a moment where he didn't insult her in some fashion. For the life of her, she couldn't think of a reason why that last statement was even necessary. Fantasies? The last dream she could remember was that she was back at home with her brother playing some sort of video game. She had been losing as usual, so she was getting really into it, knocking things over, tilting the controller sideways as she usually did.

And that's when it hit her. Her hands had ended up in his lap…

"Oh. Shit."

* * *

Kagome didn't even have to worry about avoiding the ill-tempered man like the plague, her job kept her busy enough. The schedule had them shooting scenes with Kikyo, meaning she was shuffling odd jobs with Miroku and Sango.

She swore those two could bicker like a married couple, sexual tension and all. Though they'd never admit it. Ever. Especially at the last encounter when they were debating the romantic scenes, whether partial nudity was necessary or not. Miroku claimed it would make the actress more esteemed, Sango wanted to keep her client from being trashy.

And how did that end? A coin toss and a 'mistaken' boob brush, which of course led to the inevitable bump on the male agent's head and ego.

That was just the tip of the iceberg that was their dysfunctional 'working' relationship.

It also didn't help that today, a new star would be joining the set. The young and upcoming actor, Kouga Shuhan. Kagome had to set everything up for him, make sure he had multiple copies of the script so that he didn't even have to carry them from room to room, the make-up people would do everything as he liked and all those minor (but major to him) details.

All of this information came from _his_ agent, which Kouga declared he didn't need. It struck Kagome as odd when she got off the phone with him. He sounded cold, stoic, businessman-esque. Perfect for an agent. She could see that he got shit done, and he got it done when he needed it done.

But he had the same last name as Inuyasha. Sesshomaru Takahashi. How many of those were there? It surely was a common name, but they were too different. There was no way.

She shook her head, wondering why she was thinking of him at a time like this. She could barely stand him. It would be a wondrous day when she no longer had to see about him and only deal with her darling husband.

That was what drove her every day. She would put up with these melodramatic prima-donnas who felt that they were betting the world with their useless opinions and overly attractive faces. But once she made it back to her room, magazines, notebooks, pictures scattered all over the place. Potential ideas that she was set upon had made it up to the wall. Her wedding day would be exceptional. And all done by her.

Hojo was useless in all of this, of course. When he even had the courage to talk about the wedding ceremony, most of the time a, "Whatever you want, honey," was all she got from the man. And the few actual times she got an opinion, it was just so abstract that she 'considered' it, but it usually ended in the not-even-in-hell category.

Kagome was thrown from her daze as someone shoved by her, causing her to jump back into reality.

"Get your head together, bitch."

She didn't even need to see who it was that spoke to know who it was. She had a full intention of ignoring him and getting a latte for Mr. Shuhan, when a blue-eyed male stranger set his massive hands on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I think you need to apologize to this gorgeous lady. From what I noticed, you were the one walking, not her."

Kagome dissected the intruder/hero. His raven hair set up in a high ponytail with an exercise band covering most of it. He had blue eyes that winked at her, particularly sharp canines that glinted in the light, and slightly tipped ears. He had a simple black work-out shirt and shorts with no shoes.

"I like to kick-punch, shoes just get in the way." He interjected, noticing the way she was visibly looking him over. "Say, how about we get some dinner or something later so you can properly thank me."

Kagome squinted her eyes. He was obviously full of himself and could notice when a girl was checking him out, yet at the same time he had a rugged and boyish face that made it all okay. There was nothing wrong with a bit of confidence, right?

Before she could even deny him, Inuyasha beat her to the punch. "Keh, as if she'd go anywhere with you. And hands off, wolf-shit, she's with _my_ manager. I see Sesshomaru decided not to grace us with his presence. What a shame."

'_I could probably leave right now and they not even notice. Hollywood is so very mature. No wonder they appeal to teens, they're one in the same_!' She was two seconds away from carrying out with her theory when she felt her hands being grabbed and cobalt eyes staring into hers.

"What is your name?"

"Uh.. it's Kagome."

A smirk adorned his face, "Well then, fair Kagome, I claim you as my woman. You shall do my bidding. I could pay you more than dog-turd could even dream of. He just isn't man enough to become a star like me, Kouga Shuhan!"

Kagome just stood there in complete disbelief. She couldn't decide if she liked him for his balls to stand up to Inuyasha- or think him completely daft for being such an idiot.

"You can't do that! She works for _me_, she's mi-"

No Sleep Til Brooklyn cut Inuyasha off, signaling Miroku was calling his cousin.

"Oh, dear. I guess I have to go. I'll take these back now." Kagome hurriedly pulled her hands out of the stars reluctant grasp and dug for her blackberry from her pocket, coffee completely forgotten about.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"

Miroku sighed. "What do you waaant? I already have a gift for you. Well not really from me, but I'm holding it for you. And make sure to build a rapport with Kouga. He tends to be a bit of a flirt, and I want to use that to my advantage."

Kagome reeled back, trying to take in his quick paced speech. "I don't want anything and slow down. I actually can't hear that fast. And before I give you the news you want about your new interest, I have a gift?"

"You never remind me anything unless it's beneficial to you!" he exclaimed.

"You're one to talk, mister Christmas-is-in-three-weeks-get-me-a-Wii. I remember that. Gift?"

Miroku couldn't help but chuckle at his one-track minded cousin. It was certainly a family trait they shared, his was just more concerned with the backsides of beautiful women.

"It's from your fiancé. More therapeutical crap. Where did you meet this guy again? I swear he's trying to season you up for dinner."

"He's trying to keep me comfortable…jerk."

"For his belly…"

"He does this more than just for me, you know. He goes out of his way to buy this at Yuka's shop. My fiancé might be creepy, but he's supportive. Lay off him, my relationship, not yours."

Miroku held his hands up in defense. "Touché, you win."

Kouga decided he was tired of waiting, however, having being forced to eavesdrop on her conversation until his coffee was warm and in his hands.

It was hard for Kagome to not notice the way the star constantly cleared his throat, signaling her need to pay less attention to her phone and more on him.

"I'll be home in a bit, it seems I have more…pressing matters to attend to. Don't be worried if you hear rumors of me being bought out." She clicked the 'end' button and walked over to the star.

"Ah, I see you're back, fair Kagome. Is there any way you could get me a cup of coffee? After that you can go. But I need at least one, because I know no one here will be able to make on like you."

It was hard for her to keep her tongue in her mouth. There was no way that she had the best coffee here, and what kind of pick-up line was that?!

Inuyasha walked by and Kagome could just only hope that he missed that part. She really didn't feel like dealing with two five year olds. "What a horrible way to compliment a wench, flea-bag. Silver tongue lost its skill?"

Nothing can ever come simple enough for her, could it?

"You know, Inuyasha," she started. "I thought you stopped talking to me. And I don't know who you think you are Kouga Shuhan, but I'm quite positive almost anyone can pour you a cup of coffee. I'm out, peace."

She stomped away, both of the males with their mouths slightly agape. It was clear neither of them were used to someone, a woman for that fact, to just leave them.

"That's my woman, alright," Kouga said, hand on his hip.

"Fucking wolf."

Kagome merely smiled, happy she got to see what her soon-to-be husband got her.

That, and Inuyasha was talking to her again.

OOOOO

AN: I figured I might as well get something out, sorry it's kind of rushed. I feel SO bad though that it's yet again been forever.

Love you guys though! True story:]

Read and hopefully enjoy. And review, you know. If you're up to it haha


End file.
